


Holtz and Erin: Part 5

by pattytolan (smallestpark)



Series: Holtz and Erin [5]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestpark/pseuds/pattytolan
Summary: A new antagonist enters the picture, causing trouble in Hell's Kitchen. Holtz gains confidence.





	

Something is stinking up Hell’s Kitchen.  
In fact, that something is a woman named Alison Kempf. Kempf has always been fascinated with the ”other world,” or ”ghost scene,” as she sometimes calls it to her friends (two mannequins in her closet). She has long bright-green hair and that alone makes her look suspicious.  
She is the very definition of insane.  
Kempf has never had a real family and is currently finding an outlet to that by terrorizing New York City. The incident a few days ago in Chinatown was only the start of a coming avalanche of crap.

Holtz, Erin, Patty and Abby are at headquarters eating pepperoni pizza. Erin is staring at Holtz, who stares back. Those who don’t know that they’re in love might think they want to murder each other. Abby is a little annoyed.  
”Guys, cool it with the googly eyes, okay? I only plan on eating lunch once today.”  
The phone rings and Kevin answers.  
”Ghostbusters, this is Kevin. Okay. Yes boss.”  
He hangs up.  
Abby rolls her eyes, ”Oh boy. Don’t tell me that was the f*cking mayor again, Kevin.”  
Kevin replies with a handsome shrug: ”Yeah. It was.”  
There’s a fire in Hell’s Kitchen — a green fire from which ghosts are circling. Erin leads Holtz to their gear, giving her a quick hug, a kiss on the cheek, and the word ”baby” whispered in her ear. And Holtz feels like she can beat all the ghosts in the world.

On their way to the scene, Holtz blasts the speakers with ”The Rhythm of the Night,” dancing wildly in her seat so that the hearse jumps up and down. Patty points out that she’s the one driving, to which Holtz replies, ”Screw it,” and then screams, ”I LOVE ERIN GILBERT!” out the window at an elderly couple leading a seeing eye dog. Erin tells her to stop it but can’t help smiling.  
They arrive at the fire in Hell’s Kitchen and exit their means of transportation, looking around with their blasters ready.  
All of a sudden a loud, hoarse voice echoes from all sides. They all jump except Holtz.  
The voice announces, ”I will make fools out of you, Ghostbusters. You might be a family now but you won’t be when I’m through with you.”  
Holtz is already getting defensive: ”You’ll have to go through me first, weird bodiless voice.”  
Green fire spits from the streets around them where they stand in a crossing.  
Patty yells, ”I think you made her mad, Holtz!”  
The voice continues, ”I’m Alison Kempf and I’m here to f*ck you over.”  
Suddenly the fire goes away and the voice fades. The streets are normal. Abby complains about her ears ringing, Patty stretches her back saying that she ”is ready for this sh*t.” Erin is looking at Holtz, worried. Holtz looks back at her, saying, ”Don’t worry. I have my Blaster Bazooka.”

Erin and Holtz are at Erin’s place trying to unwind from the day’s events. Some episode of ’Friends’ is on in the background as they talk, or rather, as Erin talks. Holtz sits and listens, and when at one point Erin is clearly expecting her to say something, Holtz just sighs and goes:  
”You’re gonna have to do most of the expressing for both of us. I can calibrate a bazooka but I’ve never been good with words.”  
They have sweet sex and lie naked in each other’s arms.


End file.
